Kiss Me
by xxXTina-ChanXxx
Summary: Short Gan Ning x Link Tong smut. That is all :P I don't feel like doing a good review   I'm gonna stopp taking story requetst until I get all of the ones I have to do done, then I'll open requests up again. Sorry :


The stars shined brightly and the moon was dazzling. There wasn't a single sound in the Wu kingdom. Most of the soldiers were already in bed, except for two officers. Ling Tong and Gan Ning.

Ling Tong was sitting on the balcony on the second floor of the castle, staring at the cloudless night sky, lonely and bored, as usual.

Gan Ning on the other hand, was sitting at a bar, drinking, as usual.

Tong yawned and then sighed. He wished someone, anyone was there for him to talk to. He was bored out of his mind and couldn't sleep. He rested his arms on the balcony and rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes and sighed. Bored, Tired, Lonely. Why him?

Gan Ning, yawned from boredom and stretched as he stood up. He paid for his drinks and strolled out of the bar, wishing he was actually with someone. He was bored out of his mind and had no one to hang out with. He was sure every officer besides himself was in bed by now.

He stepped outside and waited a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. He slowly strolled back to the castle thinking of something to do. He wasn't tired. So sleep wasn't an option. He approached the castle and looked up, seeing a familiar figure. He squinted. Was that Ling Tong?

"Hey Tong!" Ning yelled.

Tong's head shot up and he looked around.

"Down here!" Ning laughed as he waved his arms.

Tong looked down and blushed. It was Gan Ning!

"Hey! What's up!" Tong yelled back.

"Not much. What are you doin' up there all by yourself?" Ning asked.

"Nothing, really. Being bored is all.." Tong sighed.

"Fun." Ning chuckled. "I'm coming up. I'll be there in a second!" He exclaimed before he ran into the castle.

Tong blushed more. He quickly began patting down his hair, making sure he looked presentable. Tong hated himself for having a crush on Gan Ning. But he couldn't help it.

Meanwhile, Ning was running up stairs and storming through hallways. Not once did a grin leave his face. He was glad he got to see Ling Tong. He felt sick for being so happy. But it wasn't like he cared. He liked Ling Tong. And there was nothing that could be said or done to stop that.

Ning opened the door that lead to the balcony.

"Hey there." Ning panted, sweating from a mix of nervousness and running so fast.

"Hello." Tong sighed with a blush.

'How romantic!' Tong though 'All alone with Gan Ning, on a balcony in the moonlight!'

Tong began shaking and blushing more. He grabbed the rails on the balcony for support. He exhaled and tried to keep his cool. He thought for a second. He wanted to tell Gan Ning. Now was the perfect time! They were all alone!

"Hey, Gan Ning?" Tong squeaked.

"Yeah?" Ning panted.

"There's something… I need to tell you.." Tong whimpered, legs shaking and heart racing.

"Yeah..?" Ning whispered, wondering what it was that Tong was going to say.

"Well.. How should I say this…." Tong as about to say 'never mind' before the most shocking thing in the world left Ning's mouth.

"Ling Tong. _I_ need to tell _you_ something! I.. I really like you… well.. More like.. I kinda.. I guess I…Lo.. Uhh."

"You love me!" Tong squealed, totally out of character.

Tong set his hands on his heart and couldn't stop smile.

"Yeah.. That." Ning sighed.

Did Tong really have to act so.. Forward about it?

Tong smiled and ran toward Ning and grabbed his hands and held them back to his own chest.

"I knew you liked me! You had to!" Tong screeched with joy.

"Yeah.." Ning gulped.

This was getting a little.. Weird.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Tong giggled as he pulled Ning off of the gallery and into the castle.

"You wanna tell me where we're going?" Ning whispered.

"My room." Tong whispered back.

"What!" Ning squeaked.

"What? I just wanna talk." Tong whimpered, stopping and staring at Ning with sad eyes.

Ning almost cried, seeing Tong stare at him with his puppy like eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!.. Let's go." Ning sighed.

Tong smiled and continued dragging Ning to his room. Tong opened the door and tossed Ning into the room and shut the door behind him.

"How long have you liked me?" Tong asked, attempting to regain his cool.

"I don't know. For a while.." Ning whispered.

Tong lead Gan Ning over to his bed and sat the slightly younger officer down and sat next to him. Tong leaned over and rested his head on Ning's shoulder. Ning blushed and looked over at Tong. Tong wrapped his arms around Ning's waist. Ning smiled and snapped the tie the kept Tong's hair up. Tong's hair fell perfectly, bordering his face and neatly fell, going down his back. Ning ruffled Tong's long hair, messing up his bangs and the top of his head.

"Kiss me." Tong requested, blushing and smiling.

Ning smiled back and hoisted Tong up before kissing his cheek.

"I meant on the lips!" Tong hissed.

"Yes sir." Ning chuckled before gently grabbing Tong's chin and slowly and romantically pressed his lips to Tong's.

Tong moaned into the innocent kiss and swung his leg around Ning's waist and set one hand on Ning's shoulder and one hand on his neck. He passionately kissed back and rocked his hips against Ning's. Ning winced. Did Tong really want to take it this far? They had just confessed love for each other. So why so soon?

"Hold on!" Ning hissed as he held Tong away from him.

"Wh.. What?" Tong whimpered.

"Slow down a little, okay?" Ning sighed.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.." Tong chuckled as he scratched his neck.

Ning smiled.

"No need to worry about it. Now come here." Ning purred before passionately kissing Tong again.

Tong struggled to not rock his hips. His moaned and whimpered into the kiss and attempted to ensure that the only things moving were his tongue and his head. Unfortunately, he couldn't help himself. He gave a few small thrusts and Ning pulled away again.

"You're doing it again!" Ning growled.

"I can't help it." Tong sighed, eyes filled with lust.

Ning rolled his eyes and pushed Tong off of him.

"Try to show a little self control, will ya?" Ning muttered.

"But I want you." Tong giggled.

Ning sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause I've got no problem with it. I just don't wanna force you into anything." Ning said in a serious tone.

"I really do want you, Gan Ning. For a very long time actually." Tong whimpered with a nervous smile.

"Okay. But if you change your mind halfway through and you don't wanna do it anymore. That's your problem, princess. Cause once I start something, I like to finish it." Ning chuckled.

"I won't back out! I promise!" Now Tong just sounded desperate.

"Okay." Ning said with a grin.

Within a split second, Tong had removed half of his clothes. Ning laughed as he watched Tong.

"Slow down." Ning chuckled.

Tong stopped, with his pants halfway down. Ning pulled Tong forward and ripped off the boy's pants. Ning began removing his own clothes, starting with his armguards, boots and armor. Tong was nearly drooling by the time Ning was in an undershirt and pants still.

Ning wore a tight, brown undershirt that clearly showed all of the man's large muscles. Ning lifted the shirt up and revealed his tanned torso. There were scratches and bruises all over him. He had large muscles and washboard abs. Tong licked his lips at the sight.

Tong gulped before continuing to remove his own clothes. He took off his own undershirt and blushed. He wasn't nearly as muscular as Ning. He had smaller abs and scrawny arms and legs.

"Damn. You're sexy." Ning purred.

Tong sighed in relief. He was sure Ning wasn't going to be impressed, or possibly not even interested after seeing that Tong wasn't exactly model material.

Ning grabbed Tong by his waist and pulled the boy back onto Ning's lap. Ning ran his fingers up and down Tong's slender torso and Tong moaned. Tong used his fingers to trace every muscle, mark and scar visible on Ning's body. Ning caught Tong off guard and pinched one of Tong's pale pink nipples. Tong gasped and tossed his head back. Ning smirked. He bent his head down and licked circles around Tong's nipple. He flicked the pink nub with his tongue and Tong sighed in pleasure. Tong tangled his fingers into Ning's sweat coated blonde hair.

"Take me, Gan Ning. I can't wait anymore." Tong whimpered.

"No. I wanna have some fun with you now. We can get to _that _later." Ning growled.

Ning forced Tong off of him and onto his back on the bed. Ning played with the hem on Tong's undergarments and Tong whimpered and moaned at the torture. Ning rubbed Tong's visible erection through his underwear. Tong bucked his hips and whimpered.

Ning slowly removed Tong's trousers and examined his large member. Ning smirked and licked his lips. Ning reached out his hand and gently stroked the aching need.

"Ahhhh. Gan Ning…" Tong breathed.

Tong's face heated, along with the rest of his body. How could anything feel so good? Sure, he had masturbated before. But nothing compared to what was happening to him right now. His breathing became heavy and he was panting and moaning as Ning worked at his rock hard need.

Ning dipped his head and licked Tong's testies with his kitten like tongue. Tong gasped and bucked his hips. This felt beyond amazing. Ning licked up from the base of Tong's aching need to the very tip, licking off the precum that was now trickling down Tong's cock. Ning licked a single circle around the head before slowly taking Tong into his mouth, inch by inch. Tong's eyes rolled back and he swore he was going to loose consciousness. Tong swung his legs over Ning's shoulders to give him better access. Ning used his muscular hands and arms to explore the rest of Tong's delicious body. Ning slowly bobbed his head and hummed, making Tong shiver and squirm below him.

"Gan Ning! I'm gonna cum!" Tong screeched.

Ning pulled away and smirked. Tong stared up at him with a look that was innocent and needy but at the same time asking 'why the _hell did you stop?' _

"_Your turn." Ning purred before tugging down his baggy pants, revealing his own erection. _

_Tong shook as he got onto his knees and stroked the masterpiece in front of him. He kissed the tip of Ning's cock and kissed down to the base of his need. Ton opened his mouth wide before taking both of Ning's testies into his mouth. Ning grunted and thrust forward, begging for more. Tong focused on Ning's testies for a few moments. Licking, sucking and rubbing. Ning's tanned boy became pink. He was overheated and ready to die. Tong liked straight up to the head of Ning's cock and completely engulfed Ning's cock. Ning nearly screamed from all the pleasure. Nothing felt more amazing than having Tong's hot, wet mouth around him. Ning grabbed Tong's hair and thrust upward into his mouth. Tong struggled to not choke. _

"_Fuck. You've gotta nice mouth on ya." Ning purred. _

_Tong's hand wandered downward and he began pinching and pulling on his own nipples. After torturing himself enough in his upper body, his hands traveled downward and pumped his aching need. Precum trickled onto his fingers. Tong hummed and moaned as he gently reached his hand back and stuck his index finger inside of him. Tong winced. Not that it hurt, it just felt weird. Tong continued to just use his index finger to finger himself. He gasped around Ning's large cock as he found a certain spot inside of him. It felt amazing. _

_Ning looked down and saw what Tong was doing to himself. Ning smirked and watched the older officer. _

_Tong inserted his middle finger and felt a small hint of pain. He searched around again for that one spot that made him see stars. He moaned again and his eyes rolled back as he found it. _

"_I suppose you're ready?" Ning chuckled. _

_Tong pulled away form Ning, leaving the pirate's cock covered in saliva. He fell onto his back and spread his legs. _

"_I'm ready." Tong panted._

_Ning sucked three of his own fingers for a moment and one by one inserted them into Tong's entrance. When the third finger entered, Tong groaned in pain._

"_Ready my ass." Ning muttered as he stretched the older man. _

_Tears streamed down Tong's cheeks as he whimpered from the pain. Ning noticed this and frowned. He positioned himself so he could kiss Tong and continuing fingering him, preparing him for what was to come. _

"_Gan Ning. It hurts." Tong cried._

"_Shhh. Calm down and relax. It'll help make it stop."_

_Tong sighed and relaxed his body. Ning gave him a reassuring kiss and continued moving his fingers. Tong felt Ning brush against that spot and he gasped. _

"_Oh god. Gan Ning, hit that spot again!" Tong begged._

"_You mean right… here?" Ning asked, jabbing the spot with his fingers._

"_Ooooh.." Tong moaned._

_Ning smirked and thrust his fingers repeatedly, hitting that spot inside of Tong each time. Tong let out a loud moan as he released all over himself. He panted and blushed, enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm. _

_Ning smirked and pulled his fingers out of Tong's entrance. Tong whimpered at the lack of pleasure he still desperately wanted._

_Ning grabbed Tong and forced him onto all fours. Tong looked back at Gan Ning, blushing and panting._

"_I really hope you're ready." the pirate growled. _

_Tong's face became hotter. He felt his manhood reawaken and he quickly began stroking himself._

_Ning smirked and smacked Tong's ass. Tong let out a breathy moan and continued to caress and stroke himself._

_The pirate exhaled before pressing his length to Tong's entrance. He grabbed Tong's hips and slowly pushed himself in. Tong cried out in pain and squirmed. Ning gasped at how tight and heavenly Tong was. Ning waited for a minute or two, waiting for Tong to reassure him it was safe to move without hurting Tong. The long haired boy thrust backwards, silently begging Ning to move. The pirate smiled and obliged, slowly pushing out before slamming back in. Tong cried out in pain. Ning set a slow, painful and torturous pace, hoping Tong would adjust soon. After a minute or so, Ning upped the pace, not able to control himself. He slammed into Tong , hitting his prostate each time. Pain became pleasure as Tong's cries of agony became blissful moans. The only two sounds that came from the two boys were passion filled moans and skin smacking across skin. Tong was nearly crying from the pleasure as he tugged and stroked his own cock. Ning set his hands on Tong's hips and continued pounding into the older man, faster than before. The bed began rocking and shaking with the two men. _

"_I'm gonna cum again…" Tong yelped as he squeezed his cock. _

"_Come for me Ling Tong." the pirate growled into Tong's ear. _

_The pirate's hand joined Tong's in stroking Tong's aching need. Tong tossed his head back and screamed as he came onto his and Ning's hands. Tong removed his hand and used both of his hands to hold himself up. Ning smirked and continued rubbing and stroking Tong's need, making him moan as more cum seeped out of him. Ning quickly pulled out of Tong and slammed Tong onto the bed on his back. Ning licked his lips and quickly reentered his lover. Tong wrapped his legs around Ning's waist, pushing him further into Tong. Ning leaned down and forced Tong into a wet and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as the two men moaned and whimpered into each others mouths. _

_Ning felt his release coming much quicker than he would have liked. He never wanted this to end. The pirate pulled away from the kiss and arched his back. He let out a loud grunt and came deep inside of Tong. Ning grabbed Tong and flipped them over, making Tong on top. Ning rocked his hips and Tong rode Ning's still aching need fore a few more minutes before both men screamed as they came together. _

_Tong panted as he fell onto Ning, resting his head on his chest. Ning slipped out of the older man and set his hands on Tong's back. Tong rested his hands on Ning's shoulders. The two men panted and gasped for air. Their bodies returned to their normal temperatures and their breathing became normal again. _

"_Gan Ning?" Tong muttered, half asleep already._

"_Yes?" Ning asked with a smile._

"_I love you." Tong mummered before his eyes fluttered shut and quietly snoared._

"_I love you too." Ning whispered as he ruffled Tong's hair and smiled. _

_Yes, Ling Tong is older. But Gan Ning is on top :P_

_This was a request~_

_I hope you all like it~! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_My next fic is going to be a Taigong Wang x Cao Pi then a Sun Ce x Zhou Yu._

_Bye until then xD_


End file.
